Be careful, Cas
by pieandwings
Summary: Cas se arrodilló con pesadumbre, como si todo el cuerpo de su recipiente pesara súbitamente. Cogió el recipiente de Gabriel, ahora inerte y vacío, sin ningún rastro de su aura más que las alas que una vez fueron color ámbar improntadas en el suelo grisáceo.


**Be careful, Cas.**

Un par de ojos cristalinos se asomaron, brillantes y llenos de vida, a espaldas de su hermano, escrutándole con genuina curiosidad e inocencia. El hermano mayor cogió al pequeño en brazos, con ternura, e hizo desplegar sus alas doradas de color ámbar.

El pequeño, como respuesta, soltó una milagrosa risotada e intentó hacer lo mismo, si más no en vano, con sus pequeñas alas negras como el azabache.

El mayor sonrió y le observó con cautela mientras reía, como si no hubiera nada más feliz en el cielo que ver a Castiel reír de felicidad.

Gabriel, aún acunándolo con suavidad, le dejó en el mullido suelo y se dedicó a observarle un poco más, a través de su mirada verde oliva.

- Sé feliz, Cas. Porque si lloras, el mundo se apagaría sin tu sonrisa.

El pequeño, inconsciente de sus palabras, le devolvió la mirada y Gabriel desapareció.

* * *

_- ¿Se puede saber a qué está jugando nuestro padre? ¡Ha dejado a Lucifer solo, ahí abajo! ¡Sin nadie! ¿Porqué? _

_- Gabriel, tranquilízate. Lucifer lo escogió. Escogió el mal camino: la traición, el engaño, los celos..._

_-¡A la mierda con eso, somos una familia! -chilló a Uriel y a unos cuantos ángeles más que se habían ido aglomerando alrededor- Quizás Lucifer tenga razón. Quizás nuestro padre ama más a esos pobres e indefensos humanos que a nosotros y..._

_-Cállate, Gabriel, cállate, porque si terminas la frase, estarás condenado igual que él._

* * *

La gracia de Cas fue formándose poco a poco, y pese al tiempo, la inocencia y felicidad en Cas nunca desaparecía, siempre resguardada por la custodia de Gabriel.

A Cas le gustaba observar a la humanidad; a veces se pasaba años enteros observándola, con curiosidad y aprecio. Otras veces, Gabriel la observaba crecer junto a él, admirando como pasito a pasito los humanos se las apañaban para construir grandes cosas.

- Me gusta la humanidad. -pronunció una vez Castiel en un murmullo.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado y siguieron observando.

* * *

_- No. No puede hacerlo. Nuestro padre no puede hacerle eso a Cas, es...demasiado. No lo aguantaría. _

_- ¿Porqué, Gabriel? Tengo entendido que le agrada la humanidad..._

_-¡Lo desconoce todo sobre ella! ¡No sabe cómo pueden ser de crueles e...inhumanos. Es Castiel. Cas. Por favor, no le dejéis hacer esto..._

_-Las órdenes son órdenes, Gabriel. Nunca nos hemos desentendido de ellas, ¿o acaso tú lo haces ahora?_

_Gabriel frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada verde con resignación._

_-No, claro que no._

* * *

A Gabriel le hubiera gustado enseñarle a Cas el lado oscuro de la humanidad. El hambre, la pobreza, la esclavitud...Pero no podía. Era imposible hacerle borrar a Cas su dulce mirada de inocencia y su sonrisa de felicidad. Así que en su lugar, se dedicaba a admirar a los humanos con suma adoración, al igual que él, por mucho que las dudas se albergaran en su corazón.

- Sé fuerte, Cas. Porque si eres débil, el mundo te consumirá.

Cas no respondió. Se dedicó asentir con la cabeza, mientras devolvía la mirada hacia la humanidad.

* * *

_- Estoy harto de este asunto, Zachariah. No podemos dejar a Cas que lo maneje todo..._

_- Castiel se está convirtiendo en un buen soldado. No veo porqué lo que dice nuestro padre es tan infame._

_- Tendrá que bajar ahí abajo, arriesgar su vida y probablemente la del cielo, para salvar a un sólo hombre. No está preparado._

_- Créeme, Gabriel, sí lo está. Ha sido entrenado, igual que todos. Es lo que nuestro padre quiso..._

_-¡Nuestro padre se ha esfumado! ¡Despertad de una vez! ¿Es que no lo veis? Todos vosotros, estáis empezando a haceros daño los unos con los otros, e incluso a formar bandos. Ya estáis corrompidos, y todo por culpa de la desaparición de nuestro padre..._

_- Gabriel...Siempre me has caído bien. Siempre me ha gustado tu sentido del humor, y tu sobreprotección con Cas...Pero estás empezando a hablar como él._

_- ¿Cómo quién? ¿Lucifer? ¿Es que te da miedo incluso pronunciar el nombre de quien una vez fue tu hermano?_

_- Basta. Ya estás descarriado. Si quieres irte, vete._

* * *

- Cas...Sé que no quieres escucharme. Pero aún creo, que detrás de toda esta capa de ser soldado, aún está mi hermano pequeño. Creo...Creo que aún estás ahí adentro. Después de tanto tiempo observando a la humanidad, algo de ella se habrá quedado en ti. Sé que no quieres que me marche, pero...Debo hacerlo. No lo aguanto más.

Castiel no respondió ni se giró.

- Ten cuidado, Cas. Sé que estás enfadado, pero por favor, cuida de ti mismo. Lo siento.

* * *

Cas se arrodilló con pesadumbre, como si todo el cuerpo de su recipiente pesara súbitamente. Cogió el recipiente de Gabriel, ahora inerte y vacío, sin ningún rastro de su aura más que las alas que una vez fueron color ámbar improntadas en el suelo grisáceo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, quiso chillar. Quiso blasfemar y hundir todo lo que el cielo le hizo creer alguna vez en su cabeza. Dos pares de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos cristalinos, recorriendo su mejilla hasta precipitarse al vacío, entremezclándose con la sangre negruzca derramada por el suelo.

Fue la primera vez que sintió algo desde los tiempos en que estaba con Gabriel, cuando él aún era pequeño. Y recordó de qué estaba hecha la humanidad: de dolor y sufrimiento.

Y el pequeño atisbo de humanidad que creía extinto, volvió a él. En forma de tormento y aflicción. Y, por primera vez, con pensamientos furiosos y nunca sentidos colándose entre su corazón hasta llegar a su mismísima alma, quiso rebelarse sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia.

Quiso rebelarse igual que lo hizo él en su día.

_Sé feliz, Cas. Porque si lloras, el mundo se apagaría sin tu sonrisa._

_Sé fuerte, Cas. Porque si eres débil, el mundo te consumirá._

_Ten cuidado, Cas. Sé que estás enfadado, pero por favor, cuida de ti mismo. _

Castiel cogió al recipiente indolente de Gabriel aún más fuerte, abrazándole y acunándolo entre sus brazos como él solía hacer.

- Desearía que te hubieras cuidado a ti también, hermano.


End file.
